Draconis
by gleemantut
Summary: Hermione has a new love, who could it be? There is a new teacher at Hogwarts, who has many secrets. She can read minds, and not only that. Snape falls for someone? Harry and Ron struggle over Hermione. Come and read!!!!
1. The Fight

Nearly a week passed by since Harry and Ron had seen Hermione and Draco together. They hadn't really seen her much, she was always avoiding them, it seemed. She would practically run down the halls in order to go to class, and always managed to come in the classes they had together just before the bell and right after class was over, so they didn't have a chance to confront her. As soon as they would come into the common room, she would dash up to her dorm. Once, outraged by overhearing a remark Draco made to Crabbe and Goyle about her, he was headed to the girls dormitory to see her, but was shortly intersepted by Parvati and Lavender. They had obviously been in on the recently formed relationship. But why? They were Griffyndors and Draco was a....a....oh alright...he was a SLYTHERIN!   
"For gods sake girls, you know about this? Why don't you talk to her, tell her...tell her he's no good. He's a complete....a complete-"  
" RON! That's enough!"  
Hermione had come out of the door, hearing all the yelling. Ron could be very loud when he needed to be.   
"Ron, you want to know why I am with Draco?" The grimace, then gulp she could see in Ron's throat told her he did...  
"Ever since you and Harry have been fighting about me, you never really stopped to consider how it was making ME feel. I never want to hurt you, EITHER of you. But you didn't seem to care if you hurt ME. I don't want to lose our friendship!" Parvati and Lavender were leaning against the wall scowling at ron. Parvati decided she would interupt her friend for a moment.  
"Ron, you and Harry fighting, had such an affect on Hermione here. You never even stopped to think about what you were doing to poor Granger! Neither of you thought about talking to HER about it! You two had her worrying about you and she cried herself to sleep almost every night thinking about losing your...and Harrys friendship!"  
"Anyway," Hermione continued as Ron gulped yet again...Hermione, he thought, CRYING over us? He felt his heart swell with regret..."Even Draco noticed what you were doing to me. Draco, Ron, our enemy...so I thought." she continued as Ron's face redened at the thought of DRACO, Draco Malfoy, touching HIS friend.  
"One day, you two had a big fight and I ran to the empty DADA classroom to cry. Malfoy had come back to get the book that was taken away from him, when he saw me in the back corner, crying. I knew he was going to say something, but was surprised when he came over and knelt beside me. His face showed something I had never seen before, CONCERN, Ron. He didn't say anything, but he knelt down and HUGGED me. He just held me while I cried. Something no one has ever done for me before. Later, we talked about you guys. He was so mad at you, but he showed nothing but compassion toward me as we spoke. I know you three will never get along, but will you just, please, don't be mad at me. I have needed someone for a long time, and Malfoy is what I need right now. He understands what I am going through. He has apologized for all of the things he has said to me, Ron, but I know that won't convince you. You weren't there, Ron, you didn't see his eyes, see them when they looked into mine to tell me of all the things he regretted. He poured his soul out to me" Ron had to keep himself from sniggering as he thought about what she had said, MALFOY? Having a SOUL? Who'd have thought....But his thoughts were interupted as Hermione continued.  
"And I poured my soul out to him Ron. Everything that has been bothering me. He just listened to me, and I could tell he really cared. Just do me a favor and talk to Harry, Ron. Please. Stay my friend, stay HIS friend. Please understand Ron. I know how pigheade...uh..erm, subborn you can be" Hermione blushed as her story began to sink in. He made a sort of a grunt, which Hermione knew as a sort of laugh. She smiled at him, her big brown eyes glassy from the tears she held back. He laughed. He had forgiven her, even though she knew he would never forgive Mal..er Draco. It would take some getting used to, to remember to call him Draco. Then, Ron did something she didn't expect him to, she thought it might take a while for him to do it again. She wrapped her arms around him in the hug he had given her. She heard a faint  
and quick "i'm sorry...." in her ear, that was Ron's apology. She sighed with relief until she spotted half the common room looking at her with knowing eyes. They had heard every word. Ron had gotten their attention from his yelling, she supposed. Then Harry came over, his eyes pointed to the floor. "I am sorry Hermione....Ron..." He lifted his eyes in time to see Hermione and Ron pull him into their hug.   
Fred and George had come in the common room just in time to hear their brother apologize, something they had rarely seen from Ron. They slumped sheepishly over to them looking at the floor and muttering 'I'm sorries' under their breaths, obviousley mocking Harry and Ron for being so, well, pigheaded.   
" Oh no," chortled Ron, "your not getting in on this hug...Uhn uh!" But just as soon as the words left Ron's mouth, the two twins jumped on them, Ron guessed as an attempted hug, and they fell to the ground laughing.  
The laughter suddenly ceased as Snape entered the common room. What was HE doing in here? He began to speak in that slimy voice of his, and called for Hermione to come forward. He spoke quietly, though you could see Hermione getting red in the face with rage. He smiled deviously as he left, and Hermione stomped over to Harry and Ron. Only a few rage filled words left her mouth in a hoarse scream before she ran up to the girls dorm  
"SNAPE, FOUND OUT, PANSY TOLD, ME AND MALFOY, IN THE DADA CLASSROOM, KISSING......JEALOUS BITTER....FIFTY POINTS..."  
They also found out that she'd gotten TWO detentions with Snape (NOT a person you'd want to spend a detention with) and Malfoy didn't even get yelled at. WHY...Harry wanted to KILL Snape!   
___________  
  
The next morning at breakfast, he saw Hermione with a red, swollen face, with Malfoy's arm around her. Man, did Harry HATE him! But, to his amazement, Malfoy's face had ALSO looked like he'd been crying all night. Hermione came to sit next to Harry, and Harry saw Malfoy look longingly after her, then sit at his OWN table, far away from any other Slytherin, he noticed. He took a bite of buttered toast, before speaking to Hermione  
......................  
A/N:Sorry, first writing, anyone like it? If not, then oh well, alas I tried! I started this as an addition to a love story message board....I don't think I am going to keep it as a love story though...I don't know what I'm going to do with it yet, though I'll figure something out. Reviews everyone! I want to know if you like it so I can continue the story! I don't want to write more if no one likes it!!! Loves and huggles!!!! 


	2. Snape's secret

All through breakfast, Hermione, Ron and Harry spoke about what had been happening in the previous month since school started. It seemed pretty normal as far as their lives were concerned. In the past four years, their lives had been in danger because of one thing or another. During their first and second years, they were all in danger because of the Dark Lord Voldemort. In their third year, Harry had been in danger because of a man named Sirius Black had ecscaped from the prison of Azkaban. He, however only turned out to be Harry's godfather trying to protect him. And, in the fourth year, during the Triwizard tournament, Voldemort had almost succeded in killing Harry, and did end up killing a boy named Cedric Diggory. This year however, there were no threats on their lives, no evil men escaping from any prisons, and had so far not heard of anything Voldemort was plotting to do. Their lives seemed somewhat normal.  
However, when they had come back from summer vacation, both Harry and Ron had suddenly realized the exhilerating beuty that was their best friend Hermione Granger. She had obviousley not noticed this about herself, for she was utterly bewildered when both Harry and Ron confessed their love for her. They had been fighting over her for a month and didn't realize the effect it was having on their friend, because she didn't feel the same way. she had taken her comfort with their previous arch enemy Draco Malfoy. It seemed as though, he had also taken a liking to her, though not only for her beuty. Ron was the first to spot this, passing by the DADA classroom one evening on his way to the Gryffindor common room. He was furious, but Hermione explained it to him and Harry.   
Ron, still feeling like he was in love with Hermione, had a harder time trying to adjust to the fact that Hermione and MALFOY had feelings for each other. Harry, who was more open minded, though still hating Malfoy's guts, respected Hermione's judgements. He felt that he had been over-reacting. He was in love with Hermione only as a friend. The only reason he felt otherwise in the beginning of the year was that he had suddenly realized Hermione's being a girl, and didn't want anyone else realizing that as well. He did now realize that he was being irrational.   
Harry thought it was doing her a heck of a lot of good to have Malfoy in her life. She was still studying all the time, but wasn't being so know-it-all-y. She was still concerned with grades, but now she let herself have more of a life. She also didn't mind breaking the rules, as long as they were sneaky about it. Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone on inumerable "ventures" since she had been with Malfoy. They would take strolls late at night under the cover of the invisibility cloak. Sometimes they would just explore the castle, other times they would spy on their potions teacher. They had a strange feeling that he, Snape, as cold as he was, was a little taken with their new DADA teacher, Professor Draconis.  
On one of these ventures to spy on Snape, they went into his office(his door WAS open). They saw him sitting in a large chair near the fireplace reading a large red book. They slowly walked over so as not to make a noise that would arouse Professor Snape's suspisions (they thought that Snape suspected their nightime strolls). Hermione suddenly clapped her hand to her mouth suppressing a giggle. After giving Hermione a glare, Harry also put his hand to his mouth apparently struggling to hold in a laugh. Ron looked at them both and mouthed the word "What?" and they pointed to the book Snape was holding. Ron had to bend down to see the spine of the book, but almost fell over when he saw the title written in swirly gold lettering. It was called 'Wizards Can Fall in Love Too'. They all made their way out of the office being careful to not make a sound. Then ran up the stairs of the dungeon which held Snape's office to an empty classroom, to rid themselves of the giggles that had been held in.   
Harry was rolling around the floor for a good five minutes, while Hermione was doubled up, and Ron was trying to get rid of the hiccoughs that had been induced by all the laughter. Harry sat up and a look of horror came across his face when he saw who was standing in the doorway.  
"Something funny Gryffindors?"  
Ron looked up to see a beutiful woman with brilliant red hair tied in a loose braid, dazzling green eyes, and a somewhat amused look on her face. He had, like almost all of the other boys in the school, been very attracted to his DADA teacher. He felt the flush on his face when he looked over to see Harry, who was himself as red as a beat. She was wearing a dark violet nightgown and she had a bright green shawl draped over her pale shoulders. She had always had, in their oppinion, a wild sense of fashion. Her next words quickly interrupted his thoughts.  
"I suggest you bring your thoughts back to my question Weasley....Potter? You too...Well, I am waiting for an answer."  
Ron was too embarassed to speak. He always managed to forget that she had some telepathic abilities. It was Hermione, however to give her an answer.  
"Ms....Professor Draconis, we, uh....er, that is to say.....well, Professor-"  
"Ah, I see Ms. Granger. It does not do to spy on ones teachers, no matter how interesting their lives may be. I suggest that you all head back to your dormitories. Quickly, I think Professor Snape is coming!"  
Harry managed a weak smile. They never got in trouble around Professor Draconis, though her reading their minds was punishment enough. He looked around for his cloak and suddenly got very nervous.  
"Looking for this Harry?"  
He blushed as he took his cloak from his teacher. Out of all her students, she only called HIM by his first name. He motioned for Hermione and Ron to get under the cloak and they swept by their teacher, whispering their words of gratitude as they passed. They had just passed the staircase that led to Snape's office, when they saw him rounding the corner. They backed into the wall in order to not run into him. They saw him falter his quick stride when he spotted Professor Draconis. Harry noticed for the first time, that Snape lowered his eyes to the floor when speaking to Professor Draconis, something Harry had never seen Snape do before. They could not hear the words that their two professors were exchanging, but then Snape quickly turned around and walked toward the staircase with a glimmer of a smile in his face. Draconis looked right at them, even though they were invisible(Harry never knew HOW she could do that) and mouthed the words "Go to bed!."   
They all three turned around and hurried up to the highest tower, where they went quite often, to talk about what they had just seen.   
  
-----------------  
A/N: I thought I would provide a bit of background info for those of you who were confused. How do you like it? Again, if I may say, REVIEWS! Please....I really do want to know how everyone is liking this. I still don't know what I'm going to do with this. I have somewhat of an idea. If I do more, I will try and make them longer!!! Loves! 


End file.
